


Your Lips look Lonely, They Should Meet Mine

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Drunk Gavin, Drunk flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack saw the tall lanky man walk into the bar and they met eye contact he knew this was going to be a long night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lips look Lonely, They Should Meet Mine

Jack had just finished serving a costumer when he heard the entrance door open a cold air blow in. He saw the tall lanky male with dirty brown hair and the tight purple polo shirt and short for some reason even if its cold outside. He saw the man turn to look up at him and the two made eye contact. When that happened Jack knew that this was gonna be a very long night. He saw the tall man sit at the bar right in front of him with his chin in his hand and his elbow on the bar, staring up at Jack with large wide eyes.

"What can I get you sir?"

"Call me Gavin, and can you get me a beer and also if you'd like could I get your number too Love?" The man, Gavin, winked at him. HIs face brightened to the same shade of his red hair as he rushed to get the man's beer. The man gratefully took the beer.

"Thank you love."

Jack just mumbled a went to serve another costumer. As he helped the different people at the bar he could feel the man's stare boar into the back of his head and his face grew brighter each moment he was away from the messy haired man. He went over to grab another can of beer but, was stopped by the british man. 

"Excuse me Love?"

Jack sighed and turned to the man, "Yes?"

"I'd just like to say that, I've seen to have lost my phone number, could I have yours."

Jack blushed even brighter than before and froze. Yes, that was the oldest pick up line in history but, he least expected anyone to use one on him. He could hear the costumers shouting for their drinks and he unfroze and passed by the man, rushing around to give the other costumers their beers. He could still feel the smug smirk on the man's face as he moved around giving out drinks and collecting money from the one waitress he had. As the night went on he continued to give the lanky man more drinks and wit each drink he got a new pick up line.

"I must be a snowflake because I've fallen for you."

"Do you believe in love at first sight or do I have to walk by again?

"If you were a triangle, you'd be acute one."

"There must be something wrong with my eyes, I can't keep them off of you."

With each drink Gavin slow grew more and more drunk and his words grew more scrambled and unorganized but, he still persisted on hitting on him throughout the night. When the last person left the bar, Gavin still sat at the bar with his untouched drink.

"Come on Gavin, I gotta lock up. It's 2 in the morning and I wanna go to sleep."

"I'm sorry for hitting you the entire night. I had noticed I was making you uneasy the whole night. I'm sorry."

Jack smiled and patted the Brits back.

"You weren't bothering me. I actually needed those, you made my night better. Do you need a ride home?"

"Yeah, I don't drive and I don't think I can walk home like this."

Jack helped the guy stand up and walked him to his car. He quickly got Gavin's address and drove him there.  Just as they made it to the front step Gavin felt Jack put something in his back pocket and as Gavin finally opened the door and turn back to look at Jack he saw him wave and wink at him before driving off. Gavin could hardly do anything else as he walked into the living room and pass out on the floor.

* * *

 

Gavin woke up the next day with the biggest hangover he had ever had. He walked into the Kitchen to see Geoff making breakfast, enough for the both of them.

"So how was your night out buddy? I'm goon guess it was really good if you got some dudes number."

"what are you-"

Gavin then remembered Jack putting something into his pocket last night before leaving as he searched through his pockets looking for said item. He stopped seeing Geoff put it in front of him. Geoff winked at him and went back to eating his food. Gavin looked down at the slip of paper and the words on it made him smile and his face grew red.

"He knew he was going to go to that bar more often.

_"I'm not a photographer but, I can picture us together. Come by and see me again at the bar and hopefully your not dead drunk this time. ;)"_

 


End file.
